


four to represent a nation

by iooiu



Series: you gave me six years [2]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Arguing, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hatching Day, Short & Sweet, alibert is a good dad, because what kind of sibling dynamic doesn't argue?, listen. i have no excuse as to why i wrote this, or... crappy.. like idek, the twins are little demons i don't make the rules, they're both so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iooiu/pseuds/iooiu
Summary: Adamai throwing a fit wasn't that uncommon; Adamai throwing a silent fit was something else entirely
Relationships: Adamaï & Yugo (Wakfu)
Series: you gave me six years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	four to represent a nation

**Author's Note:**

> Take my mistakes in stride (because tbh i don't know what I'll do if you don't)

Adamai was throwing a fit again.

Well, technically ‘throwing a fit’ would include screaming, flying objects and maybe some blood on the floor, but when _Adamai_ threw a fit it was eerily silent, both physically and mentally.

Yugo tried for hours calling to the stubborn dragon, giving himself a headache screeching his name through their connection and hoping Adamai would respond. But he got nothing, not a single indication that his brother heard him.

_Come on, you can’t be like this forever._

_Oh yeah? Watch me._

And then there was silence once more. Yugo sighed, giving up trying to coax Adamai to talk, and gave more attention in saving Chibi from toppling the pan full of boiling oil over.

He honestly had somewhat of a vague idea to what prompted Adamai’s quiet fury, and he was probably the one to blame for it too.

Actually, scratch that, he knew _exactly_ why he was acting this way, but it wasn’t like he was _completely_ at fault here.

Adamai wanted to go and find the other dofuses, to hatch them using the eliacube the same way they hatched Grougaloragran and Chibi’s. ‘So we can start growing our place here’ was his reasoning. Yugo had immediately put down the suggestion, automatically talking about how they were barely managing with just the two younger twins, and how it would be unfair to bring forth new life when they themselves weren’t nearly prepared enough for that.

Truth be told, Yugo had been terrified at the prospect, because he wasn’t ready to handle having more lives to be responsible for. He wasn’t ready, and he didn’t want to ruin their brother’s and sister’s upbringing because he himself had been arrogant.

He told Adamai he wasn’t going to discuss it again, and ended any further talk then and there by promptly turning around and heading for the kitchen.

After ignoring the dragon’s inner prodding for an hour, Adamai had finally blocked their connection, and left the house to who-knows-where in an act of… whatever Adamai was justifying his behavior with.

Yugo was starting to regret not at least hearing the other out before rejecting his idea. It would mean Adamai’s temper tantrum would be done in the living room while he loudly complained in his head rather than leaving the house and not even uttering two words to him about coming back.

“Yugo, can you take the kids outside for now?” Alibert broke into his thoughts with a handful of Chibi, already pushing him outside the kitchen. “He’s almost burned himself twice, and I don’t think I’ll be fast enough to save him from a third.”

And with that the door shut, and the sounds of sizzling foods became dull background noise to the buzzing that was left in Adamai’s mental absence.

“Let’s go Chibi, you need to let off some steam.”

“Where’re we goin’?” He chirped back, wriggling in Yugo’s arms until he was once again on his feet like the little energetic child he was. He obediently followed Yugo out to the main entrance, slipping on his shoes and racing outside as fast as his short legs could take him.

“Don’t trip!” Yugo called after him fruitlessly, closing the door behind Grougal, who shot outside like a bullet after his brother.

Honestly, watching the two gave Yugo a longing feeling in his chest, akin to a distant sort of regret. He watched the tiny black dragon chase after Chibi, who squealed in delight and jumped up to catch his tail. They played as children should, and he imagined a life where he and Adamai hadn’t been separated at birth (or… hatched? The topic was still confusing).

Yugo couldn’t even remember how he had lived without the snarky dragon by his side. He was so familiar with the constant presence in the back of his mind that was Adamai that now, with an empty space filled with a lonely buzzing, he almost felt incomplete. It was as if his energy was sucked dry; any motivation to do anything gone, just because he didn’t have his brother with him.

He knew very well that Adamai would scoff and call him a sappy baby if he ever shared these thoughts with him, but deep down knew the feeling was reciprocated. It was hard keeping secrets when they shared half a mind.

It was almost dangerous, how much he now depended on the presence of his dragon brother to be with him. If he ever lost Adamai somewhere, somehow, he wouldn’t be able to think straight. Even now, with their mental connection blocked, Yugo still knew that the other was alive (with the ghost of a second heartbeat beneath his own) and knew he was unhurt and safe (because of the calm in his nerves). But it was unnerving, the eerie silence in his brain that was normally filled with thoughts flowing from Adamai.

He should count himself lucky. He was able to think in the privacy of his own mind, without being interrupted or made fun of, but somehow, he knew he’d pick having that stubborn lizard over this emptiness without a second thought.

“Yugo!” Chibi called from the field, waving him over with small hands, Grougal flying in circles above his head. “Come’re n’ play!”

Yugo got up with a heavy sigh.

. . .

That night, Adamai returned as quietly as he left, and wordlessly plopped into bed without preening his scales. Yugo sat down on his own bed, eyeing the lump under the covers (Adamai never wore his blanket; he always said he was too hot) facing the wall, while worrying his lip.

“Ad?” He finally tried, straining his ears for the slightest shuffle, the smallest indication that the dragon was listening. He was left empty-handed. Yugo continued anyway.

“Ad, I’m sorry about before. I just… I already told you why I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Again, nothing.

“Look, I know I should’ve listened to what you had to say, but nothing you could say would’ve made a difference anyway.”

“Oh, so my opinion doesn’t mean anything now?” Adamai suddenly shot back, still turned away from him.

“What? No, I didn’t say that!”

“That’s clearly what you were instigating there, bro.” He spat out, hunching his shoulders in an angry matter. Yugo clenched his teeth at Adamai’s stubborn ridiculousness.

“Don’t make yourself the victim when I already apologized. And anyway, you can’t just storm out of the house every time you’re angry. You have work here, you can’t just leave it”

“Maybe it’s so I don’t have to deal with your bloated head.”

“So now _I_ have the bloated head? Look at yourself, you stubborn lizard.”

Adamai huffed, finally getting up and dragging the blankets with him (the blankets he usually never wears). He slid off the bed and silently padded to the door, hand stopping at the handle.

“I’m sleeping in the twins’ room.”

Yugo fell asleep to an empty room that felt colder than the empty space in his head.

. . .

Adamai didn’t leave the next morning, but that didn’t stop him from feeling any less lonely.

Yet Yugo refused to budge on the subject because that would mean giving in to the dragon’s unacceptable attitude. He couldn’t just act like a little kid when things turned south for him and expect the world to bend at his will because of it, and Yugo himself was tired of having to deal with his hot-headed nature that always victimized himself in a quarrel.

So Yugo wordlessly served everyone breakfast and ate in the kitchen himself, immediately helping Alibert chop up the vegetables for the morning customers and frying the rice with a cold-set heart. If Adamai wanted to throw a fit, he could at least take the responsibility of taking care of the kids while he was at it. Maybe it would calm him down, having to chase Grougal back into the house and spend hours trying to locate Chibi’s hiding spot.

Apparently, his sour mood wasn’t as hidden as he thought, because Alibert’s large hand came to rest on his shoulder only an hour into work.

“What’s wrong?" He asked, though something in his tone indicated that he already knew what was up. "Something happen between you and Adamai?”

Yugo sighed, and both cursed and blessed his adoptive father’s ability to sense his unease in a situation, without any sort of magical connection. It never failed to unnerve him when the man pinpointed exactly what was wrong without the aid of other-worldly powers.

“He’s just being stubborn is all.”

“Aye, aren’t all dragons like that?”

“How would you know?”

“Yugo, just because no one’s seen a dragon, doesn’t mean legends and folklore don’t exist about them. Some say that if you steal a single kama from a dragon, he will hunt you down ‘till the end of time.” Alibert laughed good-naturedly, patting Yugo’s back and resuming his work with the meat. “I’m sure it’s nothing. And you can be quite pesky yourself.”

“Hey!”

“Guess it runs in the family then.” His father grinned, ignoring Yugo’s red cheeks in favor of flipping the steak over the grill.

. . .

He wasn’t being stubborn.

Adamai continued to chant this, rolling it over and over in his head and sticking it into every corner of his mind to convince himself that he wasn’t in the wrong. _Yugo_ had been the one to start the whole fight, right? He hadn’t listened to what Adamai had to say.

That was exactly what had happened, and therefor his actions were justified.

Right?

He growled under his breath, because of _course_ he doubted when his brother was in the wrong. Stupid stupid stupid. He wasn’t victimizing himself! Yugo couldn’t act all high and mighty and demand that his word end all other arguments. He hadn’t even listened to what he had to say!

And that’s why Adamai hadn’t listened to what Yugo had to say, because that way they would be even.

So why was he still mad if they were both on even ground?

Adamai kicked a small pebble by his foot, watching it clatter away and land at the bottom of the steps. By the gate, Chibi was attempting to manifest a portal, much like how he watched Yugo make them all the time, but only managed to generate a few flimsy blue sparks which Grougal chased around in glee. He wouldn’t be making any proper portals until he was a bit older, though Adamai really had no idea when Yugo discovered his power.

It was just another testament to how far apart they had been during their childhoods; oceans apart, and Adamai couldn’t help but think of all the years wasted away that he could’ve spent time with his – annoying, unrealistic, obtuse – brother, creating a bond even stronger the one they had now.

Chibi and Grougal fought a lot. The black dragon got jealous easily and Chibi was too sensitive for the smallest things, but Adamai would’ve loved growing up to that sort of childish innocence instead of meeting Yugo on the brink of war.

Man, I’m getting more sentimental by the day, he thought begrudgingly, dragging himself out of his head. Maybe blocking the connection had been over the top, but he had to admit that it felt good, being able to think without Yugo’s own thoughts intercepting his own. It felt like he was finally alone.

(He didn’t actually like it a whole lot. How did normal people stand this? Being able to think without a second voice in their head? He didn’t know how he'd managed for all those years on Oma Island.)

Maybe he should apologize. It was him that was blocking their link, not Yugo. Even now, he could feel his brother’s link undeterred behind his own, and he knew that all he had to do was let it open for the Yugo’s to flow right back in. But still, Yugo had yet to feel sorry for what he had said, and if Adamai said sorry first, it would mean admitting that he was in the wrong to begin with (which he never was).

He huffed in irritation, squatting down next to Chibi and inspecting the scrapes along his arms from where he fell off the tree.

Grougaloragran sat beside his brother, butting his snout against the boy’s cheek in an effort to comfort him.

. . .

Yugo sighed tiredly, sending off the last dish before stretching his arms above his head.

“Rush hour’s gone by pretty quick thanks to your help.” Alibert thanked him, wiping down the counter in one large swoop of his hand.

“I don’t think it was as busy as last week.”

“You’re not wrong. I can take care of the dishes; you go and make-up with Adamai.”

The teen rolled his eyes when he turned his back, pulling the apron over his head to hang back up.

“He’s gonna’ have to come to me.”

“Now that’s just petty. You aren’t little kids anymore; you’re both young adults whether you look it or not,” Alibert sighed, coming up to lightly cuff Yugo’s ears. “Start acting like it before I get more grey hairs.”

Yugo let out a breezy laugh, turning around to give his adoptive (though no less of a) father a quick hug before retreating from the kitchen.

. . .

Grougal was being uncooperative, and Adamai was one snarl away from giving up entirely.

“Listen, do you want to look like a ball of ash? No, no you don’t. This’ll make your scales shiny.” Adamai explained for the umpteenth time, trying once again to catch the small dragon. He hadn’t even started with Chibi’s problem, who refused to take off his hat and was coming close to hysterics while watching the two dragons.

Bath time was probably the worst chore involving these two monsters, in his opinion. They never wanted to go in, and when they did finally manage to wash up, they never wanted to come out. It was tiring, but it was necessary for now. Adamai couldn’t wait until they were old enough to do it themselves.

(They had once tried letting the two wash up on their own, and Alibert ended up having a flooded bathroom and the twins came out with dirt still clinging to their skin.)

When Grougal managed to evade his claws and ducked behind Chibi (again), the bathroom door creaked open.

“Need help?” Yugo asked sheepishly, eyes darting between Adamai (who was clutching his own hands so hard he was sure he’d dented some scales) and the twins (who were snickering at each other in Adamai’s expense) before sighing, a small smile dancing on his lips.

“Oh thank the great dragons, _yes._ ” Adamai heaved, deeming their little quarrel unimportant in the face of a common threat.

Yugo bent down before Chibi, giving the giggling boy a stern look with less heart than what was probably needed.

“You guys can’t torment Ad like this, or he’ll lose it.” He finally joked, reaching up to slide the little Elitrope’s hat off. He was met with tousled cream locks and little perked wings.

Grougal taunted them both from where he hovered against the roof, and Adamai glared at him while Yugo set Chibi in the water, grinning when he felt his brother let go of the barrier he put up.

 _He gets jealous so easily._ Yugo practically sang, and Adamai huffed a breath.

“Well, looks like you get to have all the water for yourself Chibi.” He shrugged indifferently, moving to get the soap. “Grougal’s missing out on the nice hot water.”

A loud splash had both Eliatropes soaked, but also had the small black dragon happily chirping in the tub.

_About time too, I was about to claw my eyes out._

_That’s so gross._

_You gotta’ do what you gotta’ do._

. . .

Later that evening, Adamai threw bread at him, and Yugo deemed themselves ‘made-up’.

. . .

“You know, I never really understood why you wanted to find the other dofus.” Yugo murmured, settling in bed. Adamai hummed, and didn’t reply until Yugo took his hat off and tossed it onto a hook.

“I didn’t really have a good reason.” He admitted, finishing up with his claws and flicking the covers off. “I just…”

Look at us, just us four. Two dragons and two Elitropes against the world. It isn’t fair. Nobody takes us seriously and nobody ever will until we look of age, and by then who knows what might happen to us. We’re so small, and Chibi and Grougal deserve a bigger family.

We deserve a family.

Adamai felt the bed dip, but pursed his lips and turned his head to avoid his brother’s gaze.

“You call me a baby, but you’re really sensitive, aren’t you?” Yugo joked, sliding his arms around the dragon’s shoulders non-the-less.

“This is why I don’t tell you things.” Adamai stuck his snout out, but hugged Yugo back anyway.

“You know, our little family is actually quite big, compared to how I lived before, and you forgot about Phaeris too. He’s somewhere out there, and he visits regularly.”

“Yeah… I know what you mean.”

“We’ll find a place for our people, don’t worry. Then you can boss around all the little children you want.”

“Now don’t say it like that, you’re making me sound like a jerk.”

“I’m serious though,” Yugo broke away, poking Adamai’s forehead and making the dragon wrinkle his nose. “You guys are more than enough for me.”

“Sappy baby.” Adamai rolled his eyes, and flicked Yugo’s cheek.

. . .

Chibi came padding into their room, when the sun hadn’t even passed the horizon and both teens were still fast asleep. Grougaloragran giddily followed, small talons barely making a sound as they tiptoed further. The boy used both hands to cover his giggles, shushing his silent brother as if that would make it easier.

“Okay, ready?” He whispered lowly, giddily looking down at his brother. The black dragon chirped excitedly in response, practically bouncing on his feet.

They mentally counted until one.

. . .

Yugo woke with a start, heart racing a mile per minute as a small body crashed into his at full speed, topped off with atrocious yelling and screaming. He flailed in his bed, sheets (both his and Adamai’s, because of _course_ he took them) tangling with his limbs and restricting his panicked seizure.

In his mind Adamai was shouting in surprise, and even though his own labored breathing was the only thing he could hear above the pounding of his own heart, knew the other was taking this attack just as bad.

“Happy Hatching Day!” Chibi yelled at the top of his lungs, engulfing Yugo in a hug with his tiny arms encircling around his head and mussing up his already tangled hair. He took a deep breath, smelling the soap from last night's bath flow from his little brother’s skin, before laughing.

Across the room Adamai got a face full of smoke and warm nuzzling in the stomach.

. . .

Yugo didn’t actually know when his birthday was, but assumed it was when he had been entrusted to Alibert. Adamai shrugged in response and went along with it, mainly because Grougaloragran had dismissed the date as unimportant to remember. So, every year up until he turned twelve, on the same day that the twins got separated, Alibert would bake him a cake and the regulars at the inn would sing to him.

After his three brothers joined, the occasion became more private, and ‘Happy Birthday’ was replaced with ‘Hatching Day’ because that was technically the correct term (it always made his head spin though, to think about it, so he just went with it).

After a thorough hugging spree and a few head ruffles (and more smoke thanks to a certain black dragon), the boys dressed and strode down the stairs and into the kitchen, where just like every year, an entire breakfast was already plated and ready to go.

Alibert stood by the archway, and upon seeing the two, began suffocating them in a hug so grand it almost crushed Yugo’s lungs.

“If you don’t pay attention to the time, it’ll fly right over ya’.” He smiled, and Yugo hugged him back in earnest while Adamai blushed from the affection (he was still getting used to all the love and attention Alibert gave all his sons).

“Wow, Ad, I can’t believe we’re 18 now.” Yugo laughed, taking a seat across from Chibi like he normally did, and side-eyed the way the two younger ones inhaled their food.

“Don’t get caught in numbers. Soon we’ll be counting triple digits like nothing.” Adamai hummed, munching on the sweet bread Alibert baked (he loved sweet bread, and his father made the effort to actually learn how to bake it properly just for him).

“Hey, until we reach 100, we’re counting.”

“Fair enough.”

. . .

They still had to work, but all the regulars wished them a happy birthday, and some even paid them extra tips as gifts. Ruel walked in by midday and gave them a single kama each.

“You should be grateful that an old, broke man like me is giving you these precious few coins.” He preached, and laughed when they both rolled their eyes.

. . .

Chibi and Grougal sat them down before dinner and gave them each a hand wrapped gift (though ‘wrapped’ was a generous word; it was more like ‘drowned in paper and tape and then covered in more paper to hide the extensive tape use’), grinning like little fools who just won the lottery.

“Open it! Open it!” Chibi coaxed, and beside him his brother yipped in agreement.

Yugo (after a rather long process of tearing and unfolding and gaining over three paper cuts in the process) opened a wilted box that held a little wooden carving. It was a small dragon with crooked wings and uneven horns and glaring eyes that he had to wake up to every day. The paint was blotchy and the white mixed with the blue, but he smiled earnestly and hugged them both tightly.

“I love it. It looks just like him!”

Adamai scoffed, but held onto his own carving of Yugo like it was the most precious thing in the world.

. . .

“What did I tell you.” Yugo grinned, settling his carving gift on the window sill beside Adamai’s, eyes once again tracing over the two wooden replicas.

“You’re going to have to elaborate bro,” Adamai called from the door, hanging the towel and inspecting his scales, which still shone with moisture (he had to wash of all the cake Yugo threw at him, but in all honesty, Yugo had had to wash off just as much icing from his hair).

 _Those two rascals are enough,_ (they had done the most throwing of the cake by the end of the fight, and had scrammed before they were forced to clean up).

 _I know what you mean. I had frosting_ underneath _my scales._

_It dried in my hair, so you don’t get to complain._

_I have more scales than you have hair._

_That doesn’t even make sense._

“Just go with it.” Adamai dumped himself on the bed, seemingly satisfied with his cleanliness.

“I’m going to be honest-“

“Since when are you ever not.”

“-I’m going to take that as a compliment. Anyway, I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have the others here, re-hatched like Grougaloragran and Chibi; having no memory of war.”

“I honestly can’t imagine Phaeris like that; he’s much too serious.”

“But wasn’t Grougal like that? Now look at him.”

“I guess you’re right. Still feels weird to think about.”

Yugo hummed, propping himself on Adamai’s bed and leaning on the dragon’s side, who half-heartedly flicked him in the face.

_You’re so heavy._

_Makes leaning on you_ that _much more comfortable._

“We fight over the stupidest things.” Yugo yawned, grabbing Adamai’s abandoned blanket from the foot of the bed.

“Well, you are pretty stupid, so it’s understandable.”

“You’re the stubborn lizard.”

“I don’t deem that worthy enough to respond to.”

Yugo chuckled, but moved to his bed anyway, tapping Adamai’s head before flopping down mattress like a rock falling from the sky.

“Sorry about before… by the way.”

“Yeah, uhm, sorry for, you know, blocking you out.”

They met each other’s gazes for a moment before laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that i watched the English dub yet?


End file.
